


Band Karasuno!!

by volleyballcrier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and even more dorky, just imagine they are second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyballcrier/pseuds/volleyballcrier
Summary: They always say when doing something, such as cleaning, ideas are created and then planned, forming into something spectacular. For the five second years, this applies to just that.





	

It all started with cleaning a class, after school. The evening sun was slipping slowly through the blue-orange sky, creating afternoon shadows in the desks and around the doors. The voices of students were slowly diminished to whispers and then to silence. Teachers stayed behind, rubbing then ease and stress of today's lessons, before hunching over a table and grading papers.   
Five second years of Karasuno High School were left behind to clean the math class that would be used for some sporting event. A teacher had given them certain instructions, repeated twice because two weren't listening (*cough cough* Hinata and Kageyama *cough cough*), and then left to continue their work.

The room was dusty with desks lined up in fives, facing an ancient chalkboard. There were windows lining the north walls, orange sunlight flickering onto the floor.

"Where should we start first?" Hinata asked as he sat on a desk. It creaked and wobbled.

"Hinimaki-san said we can start by cleaning the chalkboard erasers," Yachi suggested, stepping to the front of the room, facing the desk area. "The floors could use a sweeping also. Kageyama and Hinata could you do that? Then, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, could you clean the chalkboard erasers?"

Muttered agreement came out of the four boys as they separated into their cleaning stations.

"While you guys are doing that, I'll clean the front desk." And with that, they began cleaning. There was few conversations between the second years, talking about volleyball or a big test, featuring Hinata's woes of failing.

"How do you suppose we sweep the floor when there's desks in the way, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, leaning on the broom.

"We have to move the desks, dumbass."

"That's going to take forever," Hinata whined. Kageyama tsked before moving behind a desk.

"Then, stay there and be useless for all I care. Or maybe go help Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with the erasers or something," Kageyama said before pulling chairs out by twos.   
Hinata scowled, gripping the broom and walking over to the chalkboard.

A cloud of white smoke fluttered in front of Yamaguchi's face, coughing.

"Don't breathe it in, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Hinata grabbed two erasers, holding them out at arms length, and hit them together softly. A small cloud of white had escaped the blacken cracks and into the air.

"Why aren't you with Kageyama, sweeping the floor?" Tsukishima asked, placing his now cleaned erasers on the metal holder.

"He's being ornery." Hinata continued to smack his erasers, white smoke hovering in the air. Yamaguchi sneezed several times and Tsukishima sighed.

"You're not doing it right."

Hinata gawked. "What do you mean? You hit them, the chalk escapes, and it's clean."

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, but, you're hitting it to the point where people blow it in and that doesn't exactly clean it. Now knowing you, you can't even do this right so go along now."

"Now, you're being ornery!" And Hinata stomped off, before grabbing his broom and heading to Yachi.

"I'm almost certain he doesn't know the definition of ornery," Tsukishima said before resuming.

Yachi was busy humming, cleaning a desk when Hinata walked up. She looked up and saw his pout. She sighed, stopped what she was doing and asked, "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Kageyama and Tsukishima are being ornery," was Hinata's short response as he leaned on his elbows, placing the broom next to him. Yachi gave a little laugh.

"I'm sure they're not. They are, after all, working on what they need to work on. You can help me clean the rest of the desks Kageyama moved if you want." Hinata nodded shortly, grabbing a cloth.

Several moments later, Yachi resumed humming.

"What song are humming to, Yachi?" Hinata asked. Yachi flushed.

"A new song that I recently found. My friend showed it to me. It's kinda upbeat in the beginning then slowly goes into a classical twist then back into an upbeat beat."

"Cool! You'll have to show me sometime."

Yachi giggled. "Of course!" Silence filled in the words unspoken.

"Hey, Yachi, have you ever wanted to be in a band?"

"I never gave it much thought, no."

Hinata hummed. "I think it would be neat. The thing is, though, I can't sing."

"What about Kageyama? Or, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, can they sing?" Yachi asked, placing the cloth on a nearby table. Hinata curled his lips and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I mean, Kageyama looks like the kind of person who singing sounds like a cat being placed in water. Tsukishima might be a low-bass but I'm sure a few people would actually listen. Then Yamaguchi might be too quiet for anyone to hear him." When Hinata stopped, he was surrounded by two other boys and one snickering in the background.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Kageyama calmly asked, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Yachi made a squeaky noise.

Hinata gulped, as he turned around. "Si-ing and ba-ands."

"How do you know what my singing sounds like, Hinata?" Tsukishima asked.

"Ju-ust gues-ssing."

"You shouldn't judge a book by the cover, Hinata. Do you remember that?"

"Y-yes!"

Kageyama smiled, that creepy smile that looks like an axe murderer on Halloween (Hinata's words).

"Then it's best not to judge someone by their looks."

Yachi gave a nervous laugh. "Now, now guys. Let's get back to clean-"

"How about we do a singing competition?" Suggested Yamaguchi from the back, scratching his cheek. "That way once and for all, we can see who sings better."

"So, like a band?" Hinata asked happily.

"If we were going to do this band 'thing', we would need instruments. Look around here. We don't have anything except brooms, that lone garbage can, and dusters." Kageyama pointed out.

Hinata snickered. "You have no imagination, Kageyama." Said boy grabbed the top of the orange haired boy's head and pressed down lightly but strong enough to cause pain as Hinata was on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Stupid, Kageyama. Don't release your anger on my head!"

"Then, shut up!"

"You know I'm right!"

"Shut up, idiots. Both of you are annoying," Tsukishima stated quietly.

"Hinata does have a point, though, Kageyama," Yachi pointed out. She grabbed Hinata's broom and started to sing into the handle, mesmerizing the three boys.   
Hinata was the first to grab a broom, making guitar noises. Then Kageyama, being forced into it by Hinata. Followed by Yamaguchi who shyly followed Hinata then slowly got way too into it. Tsukishima was stubborn ('do I have to play the drums with these?' 'yes, you do' was Hinata's response). He finally got a tempo and was beating along to the rest of the four.  
While the time they spent rocking out, they forgot about the cleaning. A sort of distraction that led to something great. They each took turns singing to different songs (Hinata later found out that he was right about Kageyama's singing but didn't want to point it out).   
As the sun slowly dipped behind the trees, the five second years slowly ended the session and cleaned off from where they ended. Time seemed to be quick, like an elastic band.

As they left school, going different ways home, they all hoped to relive that moment again, to actually grasp it and never let it go.


End file.
